1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a pack for piece-form articles, in particular for cigarettes, comprising an outer pack, preferably configured as a hinge-lid box, and an inner pack as a sealed block with an inner blank which encloses the pack contents, in particular a cigarette group, and is made of preferably aroma-tight and moisture-tight, thermally sealable sheet material, the inner pack having, in the region of an inner end wall, an opening aid which can be used a number of times and, in the region of side walls of the inner pack, folding flaps which are connected to one another by thermal sealing.
The invention also relates to a method of producing packs for cigarettes, in particular of the type mentioned above, and to a corresponding apparatus for producing packs for cigarettes, in particular of the type mentioned above.
2. Prior Art
A cigarette pack of the type mentioned above is known in practice. In the case of this prior art, a cigarette block or a sealed block with a cigarette group is arranged in a hinge-lid box as an outer pack. The blank of the inner wrapper is provided with an opening aid which can be used a number of times. This opening aid comprises a closure tab, which is defined by punched lines within the blank of the inner wrapper, and an outer activating tab, which covers over the closure tab and is provided with an adhesive. In order to open and close the sealed block, the user grips the actuating tab. The blank of the sealed block is folded around the cigarette group such that folding flaps which cover over one another are produced in the region of narrow side surfaces and in the region of a base. The envelope-arrangement folding flaps are connected to one another by thermal sealing. An inner collar made of cardboard is positioned within the sealed block, this inner collar having side flaps in the region of the side surfaces, and a base flap in the region of the base surface, each for protecting the cigarettes against heat and pressure during the thermal sealing of the folding flaps.